


Drunken Doubts

by sumafamouxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumafamouxx/pseuds/sumafamouxx
Summary: A drunk Y/N seeks her best friend’s company at an ungodly hour, even for Bucky himself and they both borderline confess their feelings for each other.





	Drunken Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I ever post on ao3, and this is the first fic i ever posted anywhere (it's on my tumblr @stardustandbucky) so I’m extremely open to constructive criticism (god knows I probably need it) but please still be a gentle bean with me :)
> 
> *prompt:* "Are you drunk?"

A knock sounds on his door sometime around 3:47AM, jolting him out of the light state of consciousness he is in. The knock is disgruntled and with no rhythm, giving him no hint as to who’s at his door at this normally ungodly hour.

 

Bucky gets up from the tangled mess that are his bed, blankets, and pillows; picking up a discarded t-shirt on his way. He’s halfway through pulling the shirt over his head when another knock makes the door vibrate, so he decides to just open the door and see who is it that’s so impatient to see him.

 

As soon as he’s unlatched the lock and slightly pulled the door open, a giggling female body crashes into his. If he weren’t a brick wall of a human being, he’d have toppled over and dragged the person along with him. A light chuckle escapes him as he sees Y/N’s clumsy state.

 

“Jamesy!” you exclaim, burrowing into his very broad chest, “cutesy cuddly Jamesy.”

 

Bucky’s eyes widen and his heart melts, both at the nickname and your very affectionate self. “Are you drunk, doll?” It’s not uncommon for you to be affectionate, but you’re only ever this touchy and cheesy when you’re drunk. He just had to make sure.

 

“Noo-oo?” you whine through a hiccup, indicating the absolute opposite. “Just a ‘lil tipsy.”

 

Bucky pulls you away from his chest and holds you at arm’s length,which brings a deep pout onto your face, “C’mon doll, let’s get you comfortable.” He pulls you away from the doorway, shutting it behind him with his foot. Steering you into his so that you don’t knock anything or yourself over, depositing you onto his bed as he leaves your side to find you a set of more comfortable clothing to change into.

 

He heads to his dresser and pulls out one of his smaller sized shirts, so that you don’t drown in his normal ones. He then looks for that one pair of sweatpants of yours that landed in his laundry one day and he never returned.  _ Knew it was gonna come in handy one day _ , he thought to himself.

 

When he returns to you with the clothes bundled in his hands, he finds the pout still constant on your mouth. “Stop leaving me, Bucksy. I like you and I don’t want you to ever leave me.”

 

His chest tightens, but not in the panicked way. No, this feeling is one he only ever feels around you, varying in intensity according to how much affection you show specifically directed at him. He’s still not used to this much good being directed towards him, let alone it coming from an angel like you. “I like you too, love. But where’s all this coming from?”

 

He’s playing it safe. For one, he doesn’t know if she means it strictly platonically or if it’s something else completely. He doesn’t want to foolishly get his hopes up. Second, she’s very obviously drunk- she probably won’t remember a single thing she says tonight when she wakes up.

 

Y/N fiddles with her fingers, trying to look anywhere but into his eyes. “It’s just- Sam and Tony were teasing me,”  _ of course it was those two shitheads _ , he thinks, “about always hanging out with you, like, more than I do with the rest of the team. And me being me, and you know me, started thinking that maybe sometimes I annoy you by being around you so much, and that you might want new faces around you every now and then. And then I started thinking how a lot more people are a lot more interesting than I am and that you might start preferring hanging out with them and forgetting about me because I’m not that interesting and then I realised that I like you way too much to be okay with that and that it would hurt me a bunch. And so, I’m here telling you now that you’re my bestest friend and that I want you to be more than that but stupid sober me doesn’t want to tell you that because she’s an idiot. And that I would suffer and perish if you leave me because you’re very special and very important and dear to my heart.”

 

Bucky sits through your monologue trying to ground himself because of the myriad of emotions that you’ve brought down onto him. There’s too much for him to be able to process at this unusual hour, but the one thing that sticks out to him is that  _ you _ are doubting  _ his _ friendship. And that thought just won’t settle for him.

 

He realizes that he’s still standing at the foot of the bed, so he sets the clothes still in his hands there and moves to sit right next to you. He picks your hands out of your lap and holds them securely in his, pressing a few gentle kisses to your knuckles, not daring to look up at the innocent expectant look in your eyes, before taking a deep breath in and-

 

“Y/N, never  _ ever _ think that ever again,” he says in the firmest gentle voice he manages to muster. “You are  _ everything _ to me. Besides Steve, you were the only one out of everyone who managed to maintain some form of human communication with me that wasn’t glares or griping insults. Even when I was being an insufferable emo dick the whole time. You even called me, the ex russian assassin ‘ _ Boo Bear, _ ’ I think that in itself cemented our friendship into stone before anything else.” You giggle at that, the sound chipping at the frown pinching at Bucky’s handsome face and causing his mouth to form one of his shy smiles. He finally looks up into your eyes and continues, “Even if i do somehow manage to make friends outside of this tower, you will always be on the top of my priorities list, and don’t you ever doubt that okay?.”

 

You nod at his speech, heart and mind resting assured that the precious man sitting in front of you seemed to care about you as much as you cared about him. “You’re the best, Boo Bear,” and you quickly peck him on both his stubbly cheeks.

 

Trying to hide his blush behind his hair (or just distracting you from seeing the pink dust the apples of his cheeks) he ushers you into taking you denim jacket off. “Come on now, doll. Let’s get you changed and in bed before the sun comes up. You’re going to have a raging monster of a hangover when you wake up.”

 

He leaves you to change in peace as he heads to the kitchen to get you a bottle of water and some medicine for your inevitable fate in a few hours.

 

He returns to see you changed and with your hair down, nuzzled up under his blankets and hugging the pillow he was laying on before you came in- the one which his scent was strongest on. His heart warms at that.

 

He sets the bottles of water and medicine down on his bedside table, slipping his shirt off again because _ damn those things are constricting at night _ . He pulls the side of the covers you haven’t hogged up back and crawling under it and laying beside you- not making a move to pull you to his side in case you weren’t comfortable with it.

 

After he gets into a comfortable enough position to sleep in, you flop over onto him and tangle yourself with his limbs so that neither of you knows where one ends and the other begins. Arms are around waists with their adjoining hands linked together through intertwined fingers, another arm tracing soft patterns on another’s back and another reaching up to card through hair and scratch a scalp; legs a messy web under the sheets, lips pressing into foreheads and bare chests. It’s a tangled web neither of you wants to solve.

 

“I love your cuddles, doll.”

 

“I love you, Boo Bear.”


End file.
